Shadows chapter one
by peridotgrl12
Summary: Life in Staten Island, New York is no easy task for Rachel Gnaf. When she finds her boyfriendsoontobe fiance, Rachel is devastated. Luckily, with the help of family and friends, she just might be able to make it through the rest of her senior year.


Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people. Relationships are meant to break, but build and become stronger. People like me are supposed to protect the weak from any harm coming their way. I am the one that must have arms for him to run to, a shoulder to let him cry on. My kiss is supposed to wipe away his pain. Only recently have I realized that I can no longer be his shield. He must find his sword and fight his own battles. Except, I learned this valuable piece of information too late. My heart is empty, and all I held dear has left me. This is just a lesson for all of you to know that even the most angelic creatures have to face death sooner or later. Every day I ask myself, "Why God? Why did they have to be the ones?" All in all, I know that fate isn't pretty. The man is just around the corner and he is coming for you. Run, and cherish your last moments. Make your life worth living and memorable. So many of us have lived too long taking our life for granted. Open a fortune cookie and it will say,"You've charged your life, and now your debt is your life."

-Peridotcat14-

Staten Island, New York. December 28, 2007.

"Hey, have you listened to the best band ever lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening to Good Charlotte right now," Molly said.

"I'm talking about Linkin Park, dork! I just heard Good Charlotte's new song," I replied.

"Really? Let me hear it!" Molly demanded.

I flipped through my song catalog and played the song. Turning a knob, I adjusted the volume.

"One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme to explain a few times," Mike Shinoda sang.

"This isn't the new song. This is by Linkin Park!" Molly yelled, turning off the song."And I thought you liked Linkin Park."

"Then what song was that?" I asked.

"In the end. And the guy singing was that one dude from Fort Minor," she explained.

"Who's that guy?" I was full of wonders.

"You know, he sings "Where'd you go" with Holly Brooks, and does the rapping for the Linkin Park songs," Molly was getting annoyed.

"Good news, I found the song!" I cheered.

Making sure this was the right song, I pressed the play button and put the volume to the max. The sound blasted out of the speaker, slamming my ear drums.

"It still isn't as good as "Predictable"," Molly bragged.

"That's for sure, because it's better. Ooh, burn!" I laughed.

"That was pathetic. Besides, you just played that song," Molly crossed her arms.

Just as Molly was going to listen to " I just wanna live", the most annoying, popular boy ever came up to me. He kissed me lightly on the cheek and patted Molly's shoulder.

"Hey Dom. I haven't seen you in forever," I giggled.

"You saw me this morning, Haze!" he joked.

"I can't believe I ever dated you," Molly lied.

"You still have such a good sense of humor. But Hazel I need to talk to you alone," Dominic firmly replied.

"Sorry, Molly isn't leaving until 9," I frowned. "And I thought your brother got you that Skillet cd with the Collide album you've wanted since it came out in 2003."

"He did. And yes, Collide and Savior are way better songs than Points of Authority and Runaway," he bragged.

"Uh, that is so not true! Both of you are wrong. Good Charlotte is the bomb, and what the heck is Savior?" Molly inquired.

"You don't know?! Wow, it's basically the best song ever. Other than Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach (I LOVE THAT SONG IN REAL LIFE!)," Dominic said.

"No, I still don't think I've heard that song," Molly replied.

"Sheesh, Molly. I don't know the words for sure, but I think the chorus is something like this:

What you got

What you want

What you need

Gonna be your savior

Everything's gonna crash and break

But I know

Yeah I know

What you got

What you want

What you need

Gonna be your savior

Everything's gonna crash and break

Your savior

Dom put his hands on my waist, and kissed me softly.

"Aw, you trying to sing a song makes you even cuter," he smiled.

"Hey! Stop it, Dommy. I have a good singing voice. Haha!" I screamed in laughter.

"I still can't see that we ever flirted that much before Hazel moved here last year," Molly sighed.

"Cheer up. But Hazel, can I call you tonight," Dominic mumbled.

"Of course, Dominic. I'd do anything for you,'' I answered.

Dominic hugged me, his girlfriend, once more and left my house through the kitchen door. On his way, he grabbed a brownie and a can of root beer. Molly waved to him, seeming to be happy her ex-boyfriend was leaving.

"Finally! Does he always have to come over here?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Dommy must come over everyday, since we've only been dating for a few months," I replied.

"Whatever, I have to go. See you later, eye color!" Molly shouted as she walked out the door.

I went upstairs to call my friend Jake. He was the only boy that didn't obsess over video games and having a new girlfriend every month.

"Hey Ciara. Is Jake there?" I asked his sister.

"Yeah. I'll go get him," Ciara said.

After two long minutes, a deep voice breathed into the other line.

"Hello? Is this Nick or Ryan?" Jake inquired.

"No, I'm your best girl friend, Hazel. I need to talk to you!" I sternly said.

"If you want me to date you because Dominic dumped you, then no. I am madly in love with Shelby," Jake bragged.

"I want to talk to you about Dominic.He's been acting really weird lately. I think he's drifting away from me more and more," I whimpered.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he lied.

Click. He hung up on me. What a jerk, I thought. With no one else to pour my heart out to, I awaited the call from Dom.

Ring, ring.

I picked up the phone, shaking rapidly. I don't know why, but I had a feeling whoever was calling had some bad news.

"Hello?" I asked grudgingly.

"Haze?" the chattering voice mumbled.

"Yeah. Molls, is something wrong?" I inquired.

"Not with me. But Dominic is far from okay," Molly replied.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"Meet me at Willow Park. Now!" she shouted.

Before I could answer, Molly hung up. I shrugged my pink jacket over my shoulders and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my tight jeans. The chill of the snow outside blew in my face, splattering snow flakes on my tongue. The light of my mom's car pulling in the drive way blinded me. She walked up and handed me the usual; a king size pack of Reeses Pieces, a medium cup of Pepsi, and fries from McDonald's.

"Are you going somewhere, sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh, ya. Molly told me that I had to come over for something urgent," I said.

"Oh, ok. Be back before 10," my mom informed.

"Alright mom. See ya later!" I voiced as I jogged into the road.

Turning my head left and right, I skipped across the street, dragging my pants in the melted, icy water from the big storm earlier. This time of night it was dark. I popped some fries in my mouth and washed them down with the Pepsi. My mother should know by now that I hate candy. Happily, I trudged on, glancing up at the north star. To me, Danny was always the first star I ever saw and could change the world. Still, the feeling of weariness clung to me like mold and mildew. The scratchy voice of Molly's lingered in my head, and desperately I wanted to put up a "No Loitering" sign, or "No Tresspassing". Soon, all those feelings washed away when I smelled the pines in the park. I cautiously approached a deer that bolted into the street. The faint light faded...SMASH! Blood gushing out of it's side, the deer fell to the bottom of the road. It seemed like its black eyes melted away and sank into the rocky street below its side. A skinny shadow came nearer to me, hovering like a blanket.

"Hazel!" the voice startled me.

"Oh my god! Molly, don't ever do that again," I screamed.

"No time for talking. Come on," Molly demanded.

My best friend clutched my bony wrist and dragged me to her destination. It felt like I was flying, because Molly was pulling me so fast the wind picked me up. When she stopped and let go of me, my nose began to flare. Ew, a dumpster! The ancient stench traipsed into my nostrils, filling my head. God, I wish it would go away. Still the smell loitered in my mind, rotting my brain and taste buds.

"Why are we at a trash can?" I asked, holding my nose.

"Here lift up the lid while I scoop out the reason," Molly said.

Ok, I like animals and nature, but this is too much. Rummaging in my pocket, I slipped on my dad's work gloves and held up the lid. Using a shovel, Molly dug up some stuff and when she said, "Drop!", I was astonished.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Hold the shovel as I wipe off the dirt," Molly replied.

Shaking, I held the shovel by the long handle, and Molly wiped off the dirt. Under all the banana peels and broken Evanescence cd's, I saw a body. As I squinted closer, and sprayed it with a can of pine freshener, I knew who it was. DOMINIC! I snatched away Molly's coat and threw it over my own light jacket. I hugged Dom tightly, hoping the warmth would get him to wake up. Yet nothing happened. He still wasn't breathing and it was obvious how he had died. Dominic's dad said he would literally throw Dominic away if he didn't go to Princeton like his brother.

"Please, wake up! I can't live without you," I sobbed.

"Hazel, don't! He's gone, and you can't bring him back," Molly replied.

I smothered my face in the gloves and fell to my knees. My salty tears spurted out like a fountain and froze the minute they landed on Dom's cold face. I whispered "our" song in his ear, thinking it might bring him to life.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you let off. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain," I sang the first words to "Broken".

The look in Molly's eyes told me to stop. Looking around, I grabbed a filthy blanket. I threw it over Dominic and huddled closer to him. I held him tightly and wouldn't let go. I dried my eyes and peeled the frozen tears off his face. I kicked off my socks and shoes, then the coats and gloves. With just a T-shirt and jeans, I layed down next to Dominic.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this, Hazel?" Molly asked.

"I can't do this! I need to be with Dom, so I am going to die with him," I cried.

"No! You can make it through the rest of your life without him. Please, I'm here for you," she replied.

"He was going to ask me to the prom. Some people said Dominic was also going to propose to me," I whispered.

I fished in his soggy jean pockets, to find a hard, pointy object. A Garnet engagement ring...my birthstone. Bawling, I threw the ring against the brick wall next to us. It scratched against the wall and shattered into millions of shards. Any normal person would've kept it, but I must not be normal. I hugged Dominic more and kissed his cheek over and over.

"Haze, Dom is not coming back. Just come on home with me," Molly said.

"NO! I am going to stay here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving him until the police find him," I snapped.

"Stop it! Please don't let one boy's death turn you into a monster. You can do this," she answered.

"I can't;don't you get that? I will die with him if the cops don't discover Dominic's corpse," I plainly cackled.

"I can help you through the grief of his death," Molly smiled.

"Dominic isn't dead!" I yelled.

"Yes he is. Dominic's been dead for hours by now, and there is nothing you can do," she firmly grasped my arms.

"Shut up, Molly! This is all some practical joke that all of you are playing on me. Well it isn't as hilarious as I expected," I laughed sarcastically.

"Please just come home?" Molly asked more than told.

I shoved Molly away, a sign of me wanting her to go away. My endless suffering tears poured onto Dominic's chest. All I wanted to do was say those three words that meant something. No, the six words that meant everything in a relationships.So I pressed my lips against his freezing ear and mumbled, "Thank you, Dominic. I love you". But now, all I stood for to be with Dominic was a lost cause. Only a few hours ago everything was fine and...and oh no! Dominic said he needed to talk to me. Quickly I got to my feet and ran all the way back to my house.

"Hey baby, need a ride?" a creepy man asked me.

"No. I am perfectly capable of getting home on my own," I said.

"Oh come on. I can take you back to my house," he grinned.

Just as the man tried to grab my butt, I smacked him in the face using the backside of my hand. I dug my knuckles into his thoat as I punched him in the neck with my other hand. Then, I kicked him in the stomach and ran off. He shot at me with a gun. Boom, boom! I collapsed onto the sidewalk, my face digging into the cement. Purply red blood oozed from my leg. Luckily, a police officer had been walking by and saw everything. He talked into the radio to his partner who was getting them some late night coffee.

"Yeah, I got an attempted homicide. Over," the cop said.

Everything in my head went black. Wake up, I told myself. My mind and the world around me was spinning swiftly, like a roller coaster. It all felt like some huge dream that I couldn't awaken from. The pain throbbed inside me, and all over felt like someone was shoving nails in my back. Worst of all, the coldness and scarring suffer mixed to make me feel dead. The sound of an ambulance skidding by and driving me to the hospital rang in my mind. When my eyes fluttered open, I found wires and a respirator attached to me.

"Jack, she's awake," my mom said.

"How wonderful, Kelly. Rach, can you hear me?" my dad asked.

"Yes daddy. What happened?" I answered, knowing that my first name is Rachael.

"You got shot in the leg by a man that was bothering you," they replied together.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home in time. It's just that Dominic...he died!" I sobbed.

"Shh, honey it's okay. Right now, we're focused on you," my mom soothed me in a calming voice.

Two days later we went home. Everything is fine except for the death of my boyfriend. I asked the police guys if I could come with them when they arrested Mr.Allen, and surprisingly they said yes. I sensed fear in his eyes when the cold metal handcuffs slipped over his wrists. Part of me didn't want to believe Dominic's father did that to him. Another part saw him as a psychopath, fooling everyone by killing and emotionally changing it. The police drove me home, a place reminding me all too much of Dominic. I thanked them for letting me come and waved to them. Confused slightly with my surroundings I smoothed my palm over the answering machine and checked all the messages. Aha! A message from 658-755-0361. It read,:

Hey Haze, it's me, Dom. I just wanted you to know that I can't do this anymore. All the fighting with my parents. My dad screamed when I said I was going to Harvard and not Princeton. Please help me, Rachael Hazel Gnaf! (pronounced: Naff) I don't need my father and my mom is always out getting drunk with men half her age. All I need is you; you're my family. Just be with me and don't ever let go.

I never did let go. Even after Dominic's funeral which was conviently on January Ninth, my birthday, I still held on. The two people I held dearest were gone; first Danny and now Dominic. Why does it have to be them? What did they do to deserve what has happened to them? All these questions are buzzing in my head, no doubt about it. I want to run into Molly's arms and hold her so tight that she can't escape my grasp. I can't lose anyone else, especially not my best friend.

Knock, knock. I answered the door to a vastly familiar face.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah, I heard about Dominic. I'm really sorry, Hazel," Jake replied.

"Don't apologize. Just hold me and I'll be fine," I smiled.

"Alright," he nodded.

Jake embraced me tightly and squeazed my shoulders. I cried on his arms and told him everything. Before letting me finish, Jake leaned in to me. His soft lips pressed up to my cold ones and he kissed me with great warmth and affection. Out of nowhere, I shoved him away and wiped my mouth and tongue to get the taste off. I stood up and backed away about two feet from Jake. He looked shocked and confused, as if he had no idea what had just happened. Jake reached for my hand and pulled my body toward his. He hugged my body in a tight, friendly embrace that lasted for a while.

"Dominic was everything to me! He was my soul and my best friend in the world, but now," I whimpered.

"Please don't cry. It makes me sad, seeing you hurt. But if you need a friend, I'm here," Jake cut me off.

"I know, but this is happening all too fast. First Danny, then the deer and now Dominic. I can't stand this," I shouted.

"Look, I'll never leave your side. Just hold onto me, Haze," he replied.

"You're exactly the type who would leave!" I screamed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake inquired.

"I've lived too long protecting my brother and Dominic. Now I need a shield! You could never be that for me, Jake. Having no opinion just proves my point," I yelled at him.

"That's only because I've always liked you! And I wanted Dominic to go die or whatever," Jake smirked.

" Oh god, you! You did that to Dominic, not his father," I realized.

Now everything made sense. Jake only talked to me if I was alone and Dominic wasn't the subject we talked about. Those endless times he was flirting with me were signs, and the day he said he would be mine and Danny's protectors it was all true. I should have seen it coming, since I pretty much said I would never have a boyfriend. But why would Jake kill Dominic just to be with me? As I stood up, I pushed Jake onto the ground, but he pulled me down with him. Looking around, he dragged me to the corner of a dark alley.

"Let go of me!" I ordered.

"Nope. I'm going to give you the same physical pain as you caused me mentally," Jake grunted.

Defensless, Jake smacked me across my face over and over. He kicked me in the knee while holding me up by the throat. Jake's nails dug into my neck and he threw me onto the ground. Being resourceful, I scratched Jake's hand with my long filed fingernails. Next, I shoved my heel into his ribs, sending him to the ground. Making sure Jake wasn't bleeding I picked him up, only to send him crashing back down.

"Who told you it was right to hit a girl?" I asked and stormed off.

Jake scrambled to his feet and chased after me. Pretending not to know he was up behind me, I swung my purse back and hit him in the face.

"Oops. Did I hit you?" I thought out loud and smirked.

"Ugn, you and Molly will pay for this," Jake's nostrils flared and his lower lip curved upwards.

"How exactly will we?" I inquired.

As Jake pushed the gun against my right temple, I froze up. My eyes went all black and the cologinicity consumed them. My whole body stopped moving in that moment in time. Fear, terror, and immense cologinicity filled my every thought in my mind.

"If you or Molly ever tells the police that I did this, the least of your worries would be for me to shoot your eyes out and break your ribs. I have much better forms of torture in mind, such as hacking you to pieces," Jake whispered and chuckled.

He got up and walked away, stilling grinning demonically. How could Jake, a boy who I had known longer than Molly be so evil? Right now, I couldn't even be thinking about the brightside of things. Just call me Pessimistic Wonder! Woo hoo. With nothing else to do, I went to a scene with lot's of commotion.

"What's going on here?!" I asked a reporter in the back.

Over the helicopters and police megaphones, nobody could hear what the real fuss was about. I could've sworn I heard one person say,"What made you want to do this?".

"A teenage girl is going to jump off that building, but I think she's just about to leave and go shoot herself or something. I wouldn't blame her, with all these distractions," the reporter informed.

Hypocrite. What reporter, who most of the time are getting in other peoples' business, goes and says there are too many distractions? I pushed passed everyone in the crowd until I got to the main point. Indeed, there was a woman, that I didn't even know that was about to jump. Oh well, don't know her, so I don't care. I should go call Molly. The last time I spoke to her was when we got in a fight after I found Dominic's dead body. The last time I talked to Molly, I wanted to strangle her and tear off her limbs. But now I just wanted to hug her and tell her how stupid I was.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked someone.

"Oh, my name is Greg," he said.

"Well, move!" I shoved passed him.

When I got to my house, the first thing I did was pick up the phone. Dialing, I ate some baby carrots along with caffeine-free Sprite. I danced to Molly's ringtone which was "I just wanna live" by Good Charlotte. I wish I had a cell phone. The ringtone would be "My December" by Linkin Park. Come on, pick up your phone!

"Hello? Who is this?" Molly's mother asked.

"Hi Mrs.Hannigan. This is Rachael;is Molly around?" I replied.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Rachael, but Molly was put in the hospital," Mrs.Hannigan's lips trembled.

"What? When did this happen? How?" I inquired.

"Last night Molly was walking alone from the market and someone came up from behind her and shot her in the arm, " she explained.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The person was," Mrs. Hannigan cleared her throat. "Your good friend Jake."

Click. I hung up on Molly's mom. I held the phone in my hand for five minutes before putting it back in its cradle. No, this can't be happening. I can't lose everyone! Five years ago it was Danny, then Dominic and now Molly. I'm just having a really long and gruesome dream, that's all. Pretty soon I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal, or maybe it is real. I just wish I could've said I was sorry to Molly. At least Molly has some hope left, considering she isn't dead yet. I have to go to the hospital to talk to her...NOW!

"Mom, can you drive me to the hospital where Molly is? This may be the last chance I have to talk to her," I inquired.

"Of course, Hazel. I just need to phone Mrs.Hannigan to find out which hospital it is," my mom answered.

"Thanks," I added.

My mom whipped out her blue Cricket phone and called Molly's mother. After about two or three moments, Mrs.Hannigan answered.

"Hello, this is Margaret Hannigan. May I ask who is calling?" Mrs. Hannigan asked.

"Yes, this is Kelly, Hazel's mom. She was just wondering what hospital Molly is at," my mom replied.

"Oh hey Kelly. Molly is at Bonser Way Emergency Center (Made up hospital)," she explained.

"Thank you very much, Marg," my mom gratefully put in.

"No problem," Mrs.Hannigan said before hanging up.

There was no need to say anything, since I have a great talent of eavesdropping. My mom and I hopped into her SUV and she drove off. Needless to say, my mom at 41 looked just like she did at 21 when she gave birth to me and plenty of young men my age were honking their horns. But they were honking them at her, not me. Five minutes of dodging reckless drivers and annoying pedestrians got us to the parkway of the Bonser Hospital. When we got to the front desk my mom asked where Molly Hannigan was located. Swiftly, I ran up the stairs to Room 153 and skidded to the bed that Molly was lying in. Softly, I stroked her hair and talked to her in hopes of waking my friend.

"Molly, I'm really sorry. And I've missed you so much, but I don't want your life to end before hearing this. So please wake up. Wake up," I blubbered, twinkling tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Please...please wake up, Molls! I wish I could go back in time and stop everything that's happened to you, Dominic and I. Now, I hate begging, yet this is different. All I ask is that you wake up and we can go home and have a sleepover like when we were twelve," I went on, crying harder.

Just as I had lost all hope and was headed for the door, I heard someone say something. I looked at my mom, but she hadn't moved her lips at all.

"Hazel, is that you?" Molly asked.

"Molly!" I cheered, running up to her.

"Hazel, I missed you and I forgive you," Molly grumbled.

I didn't let her finish. I just hugged Molly and actually didn't let go until the nurse made us leave. Waving good-bye, I left with more faith and happiness than ever before. That's when I looked out and saw the north star, and it was the only star out so far that night. Thank you Danny, for letting Molly live.

"Sweetie, I know you miss Danny. I do too," my mom said.

"He was the best brother. I should've been hit by the car, not him!" I complained.

"No Hazel. It was just bad timing. You're brother jumped in front of that car to save you. But there is something you should know about Danny," my mom murmured.

"What mom? Tell me," I asked.

"Your father and I," she began. "We adopted Daniel the day I turned eighteen. And his birth mother didn't want him because the birth father threatened to leave her if she didn't have an abortion," she ended.

"I guess that's why Danny had blonde hair unlike my dark, curly brown locks. Well, now that's one more thing I know about the mysterious Danny," I smiled and embraced my mom.

Five months later I testified at Jake's trial.

"Miss Rachael Gnaf, do you know exactly what happened on the day Dominic Allen was murdered?" Judge Henry asked.

"Yes, your honor. My friend Molly had found his cadaver and I assumed his father had killed Dominic because he wasn't going to Princeton. But in truth my former friend, Jake had such a big crush on me that he went to the highest extents to get rid of anyone in his way to be with me. Honestly, Jake even threatened to kill Molly and I if we told on him, and he did try to kill Molly. That is all," I responded.

"Thank you, Miss Gnaf," Judge Henry politely nodded.

Three days later the hearing came to an end. The judge made the final desicion as to what Jake's sentence would be.

"After a valued and structured deciding, I have come to terms. I hearby sentence Jake Lament to life in prison for the murder of Dominic Allen and the attempted murder of Molly Hannigan and Rachael Wilming. Court is adjourned," Judge Henry smashed that mallet thingy.

With a straight face, the balif snapped the handcuffs on Jake's wrist and led him to the prison cell where he would be spending the rest of his vile life. I hugged Molly and my mom, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

On graduation day, I met a handsome boy named Seth. Surprisingly, our names were called right next to each other.

"Seth Westerfield," the administrator called.

Seth waved his golden hair out of his eyes and took his diploma after shaking everyone's hands.

"And finally, our valedictorian. Rachael Gnaf," he called once more.

I came up, grabbed the diploma and stood up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I am Rachael Gnaf, but most of you know me as Hazel. This speech is about one of the most gracious and wonderful young men that attended this school. Dominic Allen wasn't just a jock and very smart, but he was a good friend. Even more, Dominic showed me much more than I could ever learn in life on my own. Most speeches are about the experience at high school, and this is exactly it. Without Dominic here with us, life would be boring and I never would've met my best friend or realized that death isn't pretty. On the day I discovered Dominic had been frozen to death after a now former student, Jake Lament, had shoved him in a trash can, I was devastated. Not only was the man who was going to be my husband killed, but one of my friends killed him. I want all of you to think of your best friend, or your girlfriend and tell them you love them.

Plenty of people say school is all about education, but they are far wrong. This highschool experience has taught all of us about friendships and broken relationships, and even our teachers feel the same way. Take Mr.Danford and his soon to be wife, Miss. Kelp, for example. When Miss.Kelp was going to leave Mr.Danford because he spent too much time on grading papers, he was very depressed. Fortunately everything worked out, seeing as how Miss Kelp is now Mrs.Danford.

And cheerleaders, I want you to hear me out especially. During freshman year, all of you were still spoiled brat eighth-graders that thought you were better than everyone. But after growing through three more years of pain and cruelty, the true wonderful people within have emerged from the tough outer shell. I have seen the good and bad in all of you, including teachers. No offence, but many of you think Ms.Allep is a mean teacher that is an ex-convict who murdered three kids and is now taking her revenge on this school because she was kicked out for being a vampire. News flash, if she was a vampire, why doesn't she have fangs? And how can she be out in the sunlight? But the truth is she has been to jail, but it was when she was visiting her ex-husband who had indeed murdered three students at the school he worked at because they started many rumors about him.

And that brings me to my last point of this speech. At the start of sophmore year, this school was divided in two; freshmen against the sophmores, juniors, and seniors. Have the freshmen ever actually done anything to you personally to make you angry or frustrated? Sure they're annoying and they follow us to class when they lose the map. But they are here the same reason we are; to get an education and meet new friends. I'd like to thank you all for the best four years in my life and end entirely with a slide show I put together myself of pictures during the year. Thank you Vantilion High School," I loudly ended.

My horrendously long speech was punctuated by volumed cheering and applause. I pressed a button and the projector screen slowly came down. The only three songs I played were "Collide", "Getting Away With Murder", and "Breaking the Habit". While many people viewed the slide show, they laughed and even cried. When a picture of Dominic and I on the roof with Molly was shown, everyone shot a glance at me. But when the picture of Dominic's casket being put in the dirt by the undertaker at his funeral, it was dead silent. At the end and I turned off the projector, the entire audience and students cried in joy and in sadness. The sadness of having to leave a tremendous school, and joy of knowing the real road of life is just ahead of you.

"That was the best speech ever, Hazel!" Seth praised me.

"Thanks. You know, I made all of it up as I went along," I confessed.

"I don't care. Anyway I wanted to know if you might want to go on a date with me," Seth replied.

"Yes, I would love to," I cheerfully hugged him.

That night had to be absolutely perfect. With the two most amazing fashion consultants being there to help me, nothing could go wrong...yet.

"What do you think of the blue or black dress?" I asked.

"I say black, to be more formal but not to showy," Molly honestly replied.

"I would have to go with the black as well," my mom agreed.

I draped my ruffled black dress with adorable midievil puffy sleeves over my tiny head and had my mom zip it up. My shoes were black with a cute velvet bow on them. Navy blue polish painted my nails. My hair was up in a bun, with only a few dark strands hanging down, curling at the bottom. Just a touch of blush here and there, a thin layer of lip gloss and I was set.

"Okay, come down here," my mom said, getting her camera ready.

Feeling like a princess in a movie, I made my way down the spiral wooden steps with the red covering, sliding my hand delicately down the polished walnut banister. I flawlessly seemed to float down the stairs without trouble. Smiling like an angel, my mom took five snapshots of me in the outfit.

"Hazel, you look gorgeous," Molly complimented.

"My, I had no idea how beautiful my little girl would grow up to be. You make me so proud," my mom cried.

"Thank you both so much. I would've looked like a total wreck," I giggled in gratefulness.

Ding, dong. Molly ran up to answer the door and ushered Seth in the door.

"Hi Seth. I guess I'm ready," I responded.

"Wow, you look great. But you're a bit dressed up for where I was going to take you," Seth said.

"Really? Where were we-?" I didn't even finish.

I looked at Seth's rental shoes and colorful bag. We were going bowling why? Oh! Seth isn't a formal person and hates traditional dates.

"That's fine. I have an even better idea for our date," Seth broke the silence.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just keep your eyes closed and I'll guide you to my favorite place," he informed.

"Okay then, Seth," I added.

Seth laced his rough fingers through my slender ones and took me out the large oak door with an iron knob. I crept my eyes open to get a quick peek for a hint as to where we were going.

"No peeking!" Seth yelled.

"Sorry! Gosh, I don't need a third parent," I grumbled.

"It's a surprise," he declared.

"Woopty-doo," I breathed softly.

When Seth pulled my eyes out of my face, I was amazed at the sight. We were in the middle of a graceful meadow with misty grass and serene lakes. I sat down on a cold bench, wrinkling my gown.

"Hazel, you make way too many assumptions about people," Seth chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"You don't even know what happens to every girl I take to this place because they assumed the first date would be a fancy dinner," he whispered heavily.

Seth covered my mouth and dragged me to a river with many jagged rocks. Oh my gosh! I looked into the dwellings of the water and saw human heads lying on the bottom, with the eyes either disingrated or open. As I turned around, I saw Seth hovering over me with an axe in his hands. Seth charged at me while I sprinted away, only to fall into the river. The white rapids washed me down the river towards the bottom where all the heads were. I tried to swim up to the surface, but Seth shoved me under and swung the axe at me. I bit him in the arm and tore off half of the skirt part of the dress on the washed stones. With my only chance, I ran as fast as humanly possible. Good for me, Seth had fallen into the river and was being dragged down the waters. As I got to my house I locked the door and pushed all my weight against it. Slowly I tried to catch my breath again after all that just happened.

"Hazel, what's the matter?" my mom inquired.

"Seth..axes...bloody rivers!" I breathed deeply.

"Don't say another word. How do you feel about us sleeping out in the living room tonight? Molly can even stay over too," my mom suggested.

"Will daddy be home late tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, he has to work until 12. That way it'll be girl's night out," my mom explained.

"It sounds like a great idea. I'll go call Molly!" I volunteered.

I dialed Molly's cell phone and once again listen to her annoying ringtone.

"Hello?" Molly's mom asked.

"It's Hazel. Can I talk to Molly?" I replied.

"She can't come to the phone at the moment. Molly is in the bathroom," Mrs.Hannigan said.

There was a pause before I heard their bathroom door creak open and Mrs.Hannigan's shrill scream.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Molly just overdosed her self and slit her wrist," Mrs.Hannigan mumbled.

Again, I just hung up on Molly's mom. Why would Molly do that? With a pale face, I went up to my mom and hugged her.

"It will be okay," my mom soothed me and stroked my brown hair.

"Molly killed herself!" I shouted.

"Why would such an angelic child do that?" my mom asked.

"Don't ask me!" I yelled.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me, young lady," my mom firmly replied.

"Shut up! I'm going to my room," I screamed and stomped up to my room.

Sobbing, I ripped off ever poster or photo plastered on my sky blue walls. I smashed my bedside lamp over the headboard of my bed. All my Linkin Park cd's were snapped in half as a result of my anger. I couldn't hold it in anymore over the last seven months. Too many guys have broken my heart and destroyed my life, shattering my entire soul. Danny, why did they have to die? Please, I still love you, but why did you do that to me? Danny...

If bad things can happen to good people, why can't fate make bad people good? Jake wasn't the worst man on earth, but he was only crazy in love with a woman. I wish there was some way I could change the world and make it better. One thing I would change is what would happen when someone grows up. I would make it so everyone has a nice life, a wonderful family and nothing horrendous would ever occur. But then life would be short and boring. The thrill of life comes from the pessimistic side of life, and the opinions of demons and dark spiritual beings. I have to fight my own battles now, without the support of my loved ones. It's a tough road ahead, but I can make it through and achieve my fullest potential. In order for life to be wonderful, you must be the one to change to world. You live the life, now you must make it better! Please don't forget to remember your north star or anyone else you love with all desire in the world, despite the good and the bad. Just like I will always cherish and love my north star, no that was an understatement. I will never forget about the north star, Danny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Remember to read part two which is coming soon! Oh, and by the way, the songs played at Rachael's graduation are my three favorite songs by a male artist, being Collide By Skillet, Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach, and Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park (LP RULEZ!). My all-time favorite song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.


End file.
